


ピンク

by thesuddenRain



Category: 99.9 criminal lawyer, Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这篇雷到我不敢打tag（干笑有明石X深山的性行为描写但本质上是三津山朋彦（神户新闻的7天）X深山总之慎入2020.03.28
Kudos: 4





	ピンク

加入斑目事务所以后，深山明显变繁忙了。原本一两个月才能接到一宗案子，他们也因此而过得拮据，现在工资涨起来，日程自然也收紧，至此，大半个月过去，明石还连一天也没有休息过。  
今日终于得闲，时钟到点，他一跃而起大叫一声，立花皱着脸看他，他也不在乎，捧起桌上摆着的鲽鱼手机壳就要往家冲——今天终于有时间让他完成他的泥塑人偶，律所实在是血汗工厂，只会压榨他们这些可怜的助理。  
他归心似箭地向门外冲，却在路过深山的工位时被拦下来。那只伸在他面前的手上放着一枚糖果，包装是粉色的，不是他常吃的三种口味之一，明石在看见糖果的时候愣了一下，迟疑了片刻才犹豫地伸手拿起。  
深山笑眯眯地看着他：“明石さん，拜拜。”  
明石一步三回头地继续往外走，在路过门槛的时候还被绊了一跤。  
整个晚上，明石都心神不宁，手上握着雕刻刀，也不知道该在哪里下刀。本想再捏条鱼，只是走了会儿神，手里的黏土竟就呈现出一个人的形态来。  
他夸张地叹了口气，停下了手，今晚是不适合做手工了的，从他拿起那颗粉色的糖果时就应该认清这个事实。  
他从口袋里掏出那颗糖果，它贴身放得太久，已经融化出一层糖浆，糊在包装纸和糖果之间，摩挲出黏糊的声响。明石看着起皱的包装，视线慢慢游离到自己的手指上。他从小爱做手工，又总跑外勤做力气活，因而指节粗大，皮肤暗黄粗糙，其实也只是双普通男人的手而已，可每每与深山白皙的手掌相接触，就显出一副低劣和粗野。  
之前从深山的手掌上拾起糖果时便是这样。  
他生出一股毫无道理的气愤，一时间连手上握着的泥偶也看不顺眼，顺手拿起身边的锉刀就要往泥偶的脸上捅，却又在刹那间竟从人形中看出了一丝深山的影子。  
手就这么停住了。  
门铃声是在这时候响起来的，同时大声聒噪起来的还有明石自己的心，明明已经重复了如此之多次，他却依旧激动得同初次一样。打开门，门外站着深山，还是先前在事务所的那副打扮，连背包也还背在身上。他不同明石打招呼，直接走进房里，驾轻就熟地脱下背包，和外套一起随意地放在沙发上。  
他穿着一件白衬衫，下摆塞进裤腰，纤细的腰部被一条皮带紧紧收束出曲线，深蓝色的西装裤贴在臀上，因为动作时不时显露出浑圆的弧度。  
“明石さん，”深山好像自始至终都没有好好正视过明石，他做好准备之后直径往卧室走，直至进门前才回过头看向他的方向，“来吧。”

明石清楚地记得他们这样的关系究竟持续了多久，他必须得好好地数好每一个日子才能确保自己不是正沉浸于一个长久的梦。他明白深山选择他不过是因为他早已习惯于顺从深山，又不会惹出什么麻烦，除此以外，深山对他别无想法，也无甚感情。他们开始于一次酒后乱性，深山说过自己不会喝酒，明石没有相信，还是在一次胜诉后将他拽进酒吧。当他从洗手间里做出来，就看见两颊酡红的深山被陌生的男人围着，头凑得如此之近，好像即将亲吻上去。  
拉开那个男人时，明石想的不过是不能让深山被人乘人之危，将他架回自己家也仅仅是因为他会醉到这个程度全是自己的错，想要尽到责任。那事情又到底怎么会发展到这个地步，其实他到今日也没有想明白。明石是个直男，他构想过千万次自己考上律师之后妻女双全（是的，他想好了自己一定要有个小女儿）的幸福生活。谁都知道世事难料，也能想到律师证如此难考，却怎么也不会料到自己有一天连性向也被颠覆，他睡了男人，那个男人还算得上是自己的上司。  
深山非常白，皮肤也薄，手臂上青色的血管无比清晰地向上延伸，最软的大臂处也能看见脉络。明石正在亲吻这里，他只是将那些软肉嘬进嘴里就能留下一块红色的印记。深山的身体如此敏感，他会轻易地脸红，红色从眼下鼻尖一路蔓延到胸前，一些极小的触碰也可以使他颤抖、湿润、开阖。  
床上的深山和日常的没有两样，照理地口无遮拦，想到什么说什么。他们最开始性交时明石几乎是被指导着指哪儿打哪儿，好在他也愿意坦诚地说出自己的感受，什么“好大”、“好舒服”、“太满了”、“就要被干死了”之类的，这样淫荡的呻吟配上他餍足的神色，没有男人能够不为之沉醉。  
他们有时也会接吻，深山对此没有什么洁癖，他喜欢口舌交缠的感觉，明石有些诚惶诚恐，不到逼不得已并不会去回应他。对于明石而言，亲吻深山是一种近乎于朝圣的行为，太隆重了，他承受不起。

既然是梦，自然不可能长眠不醒，这样的关系迟早有断绝的一天，明石早就知道，只是没想到会来得如此之快。深山已经有一段日子没有来找过他了，他桌上的糖罐被红、黄、紫三种颜色的糖果填满，粉色的包装纸再也没有出现过。  
明石和深山算是形影不离的，除了深山心血来潮突然消失的时候，他见过什么人，遇见什么事，明石心里多少都有数，因此深山此般变化究竟是因为什么，他多少也能琢磨出来。  
深山有了喜欢的人。  
先前的某个案子，他们接触了一个电视台的记者，在明石眼里，那个记者没有任何与众不同的地方，和其他案件中接触过的相关人士一样，是见过既忘的角色。  
可深山不这么想，他甚至主动问那位记者讨要了名片。  
那记者姓三津山，并不是太常见的姓，因此明石只看了一次也就记住了。  
没有深山陪伴的夜晚不算太难捱，反而有了更多的时间去摆弄自己的兴趣，三个月匆匆过去，家里的架子上又多出一排各式各样的泥偶，可之前随手捏出的那个人形却一直没有被完成，就这样面目模糊地被放在案台一角，像是被忘记了一样。  
这日办公室里的电视在放新闻，某地某处隧道坍圮，加之连日暴雨，山体滑坡，救援工作极为危难。明石原本在做文书工作，听见记者的声音稍有些耳熟，抬眼一看，竟然是那位只有一面之缘的三津山。他穿着雨衣，满身满脸都是雨水，风雨极大，他站得不是很稳，还在声嘶力竭地吼，麦克风里满是刺刺拉拉的声音。  
明石下意识地看向深山的方向，却看不见他的脸，只能看见一个后脑勺。深山面朝着电视的方向，难得站得很直，他保持着这样紧绷的站姿直到画面转回演播厅，又过了一会儿，才慢慢坐回座椅。  
当晚又有加班，下班的时候，风雨尚未停歇。佐田难得大发慈悲，邀请他们坐自己的私家车一同回去，深山理所当然地拒绝了，还拉上准备答应的明石，一同往公交车站的方向走。  
有点不满，但更多的是喜悦，坐在公交车的后座，被暖风一烤，白天的辛劳一起拥上来，明石竟点着头睡着了。当他转醒，发现自己正枕着深山的肩膀。  
他立刻眯起眼睛装成未醒的样子。  
深山在用手机，明石本不想窥探，但姿势缘故，还是看了个彻底。深山正在使用聊天软件，这本已经是一件有些罕见的事情，明石虚着眼睛，发现聊天框上的姓名正是三津山，顿时不再想去看他们之间究竟谈了些什么。他转了转头，发出睡醒时才会发出的声音，缓缓坐直了身子。  
回到家里后，那个被放在案角的半成品终于是被扔进了垃圾桶，从最初到最后，它都没能拥有一张属于自己的脸。


End file.
